


The Gayest Game of Baseball to Ever be Gayed

by birdsofwar



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Catcher Dean, Frist Work, Kind of a crossover with Big windup, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pitcher Cas, Work In Progress, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofwar/pseuds/birdsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just had one of the worst seasons of high school baseball. He's kicked off the team and is forced to transfer from a lush private school to a no name public school. Even with his past Castiel joins the baseball team at Lawrence high school. He is instantly attracted to the catcher, Dean, well just looks of course. However when Dean and Castiel interact it isn't sparks of love that fly, but more like furious animosity. Dean and Castiel are stuck together for the rest of the season. If Castiel learns to trust his new catcher he can learn to fall in love... with the game all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Super Duper Major League Homosexuals in the Outfeild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. I want whoever reads this to be honest so that I can improve.
> 
> In the tag I mention this being a sort of crossover with an anime called big windup or Ookiku Furikabutte. It is but it isn't. The stories share many plot points. I would not call it a crossover, so if your looking for that I'm sorry to disapoint. Also this work is a work in progress and updates will be highly irregular. Be warned. 
> 
> Another thing the chapter titles will be different... I mean no offence to anyone it's just my awful sense of humor.

On Sunday night, the roadhouse was far from being busy; however a steady stream of people had made their way in over the past hour. Dean had been waiting at the bar for the majority of that hour. Most people weren't there for any heavy drinking, but instead for a decent burger and good company.

 Dean sighed impatiently towards the door he had been watching and turned back to face the bar counter hunched over as he stirred his drink with the straw. He felt stupid sitting at a bar, drinking a soda, come on right who did that? But he wasn't there to drink, and the fact that he was close to the owner meant she didn't mind him sitting at the bar taking up a seat, but it also meant she wasn't going to give him anything.

 It wouldn't be good to drink right now anyways. With the season starting soon. It would make him play worse and if the school found out he might get kicked off the team for it. Then if his dad found out he would get the punishment of a lifetime.

 No, nothing good would come from him drinking the time away. However he wasn't at the bar to get a coke, a teammate was leaving for college the next day and the team was trying to show him a good time. Except for the fact that the asshole was late for his own goddamn going away party.

 He should have suspected it coming; he never came to anything on time that he didn't deem important enough. He called it fashionably late but at it was always way past anything that could be considered ‘fashionable’.

 “Hello Squirrel” purred a smooth, sultry voice from behind him.

 Dean internally groaned and turned around to seek out the source of his annoyance. “I’ve told you not to call me that.” He huffed”And I told you to be here an hour ago.” he said, crossing his arms giving him a pointed look.

 It hadn't been easy to convince the upperclassmen to take a break from his meticulous packing and go out for a night of fun. Even with the issues they have had in the past he was his teammate and someone he could rely on in tough game situation.

 “Well unlike you, squirrel, I have a life outside of baseball and that eyesore you call a car.” came the bored reply, dripping with sarcasm. As if being at the roadhouse was built just so he would be annoyed by it.

 “Shut it Crowley, I’m being nice by throwing you this party. Appreciate your team wanting to see you off to college.” Dean reminded him rolling his eyes “And leave my car out of it, she’s done nothin’ to wrong you.” He growled pointing an accusatory finger at Crowley.“You of all people know that I have much better things to be doing with my time then humoring you by attending this party.” Crowley said pulling at a hangnail shaking off Dean’s hostility looking utterly bored. “Who’s all going to be here anyway?” He continued with just the smallest spark of interest, casting a small glance at Dean before turning his attention to the crowd that had formed.

 “Aww. Man I knew you cared.” Dean said giving him a broad obnoxious grin, “Well the whole team and Sam are here to send you off like the queen you are.” Dean said standing to lead Crowley further back into the bar towards where the team had gathered together along with Dean’s kid brother Sam. “Come on we’re all here to see our ace off to college.”

 “I was hardly an ace considering we lost almost all our games.” he drawled following Dean to the bar and added. “And before you say it was a team effort and blame yourself like the idiot I know you are,” he continued anticipating when Dean opened his mouth to reply. “I do hope you realize that the team lost all those games because of that tosser, not you.”

 Dean turned slightly and gave him a pointed look, “We are done with this conversation Crowley. Don’t bring it up again.” he warned. And continued to walk to where their teammates were seated without another word on the subject.

 He wanted to enjoy a night without thinking about last season or next season. He wanted a night where he didn't have to think about where his life was headed. Even if things had started to slowly improve, they were just softening him up so he wouldn't be ready for the blow. He would be ready this time and he wouldn't let it hurt so badly.

 He put on a fake smile trying to forget about the topic as they came up to be greeted by the rest of the team sitting around a set of tables that were joined together as to accompany all 10 of them.

 “Crowley!” came everyone's enthusiastic chorus.

 “Yes, yes, your beloved king has arrived.” he answered smiling as he sat next to Benny, the 1st basemen. Dean who was still up went to get everyone another round of drinks.

 “So what is the plan for this little pow wow? Hmm? Perhaps you all could endeavor to finally become men?” Crowley teased looking pointedly at Garth and Kevin. The two outfielders looked uneasily at each other and pretended to be preoccupied with the drinks in front of them. “Aww. Now don't look so uncomfortable. I’m just saying you shouldn’t covet your virginity like that. Can't be healthy for young men.” he teased.

 “Shut up dude. I’m saving it for someone, okay.” Kevin said lowly across the table not looking up from his drink. “And I don't see why you care if me or Garth lose it. What’s it got to do with you anyway? Huh?”

 “Well I think it makes us all look bad. Right gentlemen?” He asked casting a look around him at the table, a loud chorus of agreement came in reply.

 “Stop picking on them Crowley.” Dean said as he came back with the drinks setting them down in the center of the table for the team to grab, “If they wanna stay virgins let ‘em. All that sexual frustration is said to be good energy when playing anyways. Maybe they’ll finally be able to catch the ball once in a while.”  He said smirking, taking his own seat at the table.

 “Fuck you man!” Came Kevin's defensive reply. Everyone collectively laughed while Kevin just glared at Dean for not coming to his defense. Dean on the other hand just shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

 “Calm down I was just messing. Don’t be a bitch, and speaking of a bitches, where’s my brother?” He asked after looking around and not seeing Sam.

 “Shut up jerk. I was talking to Jo over by the bar.” Sam said coming over to sit next to Garth and Kevin.

 “Oh look all the virgins have congregated. Goodie now we can humiliate them all at once.” said the only brit at the table.

 “Be quiet Crowley. We’re not all manwhores like you and Dean. I don’t need sex to prove I’m man enough.”  In the background there was a ‘bitch’ but Sam kept going. “And besides our life choices aren't up for your criticism, Dean.” he continued.

 He would have gone on forever if Crowley hadn't interrupted with, “It’s a reputation thing Samantha. I can't be seen with you all without looking bad, and having my standing reputation taking a hit.”

 “Really that’s what our friendship comes down to. Brother I'm offended.” Benny said with that slow Louisiana drawl. Benny had been quiet but now it was time to really get in on the conversation. “I had thought that it didn’t matter what we were like. I thought you valued us.”

 “Of course I cherish our friendship, Benny, it’s just those three I could do without”    

 Suddenly a flash of blonde was sitting at the table next to Dean, “What about these three?” Jo asked looking around at the group of baseball players. Jo Harvelle, and what a “girl” really, was on the women's softball team for their high school. Her team played even worse than Dean’s own team and lost all their games as opposed to most. There was a difference, at least that’s what Dean told himself. Although Jo would always argue that there truly was no difference and both of their teams sucked equally. The fights just went in circles and normally ended up with them getting hit upside the head by Bobby, Dean’s sudo-father, or Ellen, Jo’s mother.

 “Nothing important really,” Dean said taking a drink.  

 “Figures you boys would be talking about sex on your friends last day in town.” She replied rolling her eyes.

 “How would you know that’s what we were talking about?” Dean eyed her.

 “What else would a bunch of lonely guys be doing together?” She accused looking pointedly at him. “God knows you think about it every second of your pathetic lonely lives.”

 “There is a difference between being lonely and single by choice” Interjected Dean shoving her shoulder playfully laughing quietly.

 “Uh huh sure there is.” She said shoving him back and looking over her shoulder at the call of her name. “Oh I've gotta get back to work now. See you guys at school in a few days.” she said and stood up going back to serving people drinks and food.

 “God she can be real annoying. It’s like she’s really a boy. Not a single female bone in her body.” Dean said after Jo had left to serve tables. “I mean I love her like family but I never wanted a little brother let alone a sister.” Sam gave him a pretty big bitch face at this.

 “Dean. Stop being a douche.” Sam reprimanded giving dean his best glare and thus earning laughs from everyone else.

 “Can’t help it Sammy. Was the way I was born.” Dean replied giving his brother a smirk across the table.

 "I’m sure she does more manly things a day then you do in a week. She also has bigger balls than you.”

 “Yeah. Yeah whatever you say Sammy." Dean replied brushing off Sam's comment. Then he said standing up. "Alright enough with the teasing we’re all here for one reason and that’s to say goodbye to our most beloved senior pitcher.” Dean said as he raised his glass followed soon by the rest of the team.

 “May he learn in college that he isn’t really all that beloved, and that really deep down he’s a truly awful person.” Dean deadpanned only then to grin at Crowley, the man himself. “Any last words of wisdom? Something to help the team in the future?”

 “Well for one, I’d like to say that you're wrong. I’m a wonderful person and everyone loves me.” Crowley stood facing his former team,

 ”I just want you all to know before I go that I am unusually affectionate of you. However don't think that means I can't spot a point your numerous faults.” he went on. “Ash for one I know about that little problem you had with a burn in the lower extremities.”

 “Man I gave that info to you in confidence.” Ash whined in the background.

 “So I do believe most of you are required to love me.” he went on. “But I digress, I do want this team to do well and have a great season. I also want you all to know that our losses were never the burden of the team and that all of you, even the virgins, are exceptional men. All of whom I’ve been proud to play with these past few years.” he ended his speech on that note and thus everyone clinked their glasses together and cheered for their former pitcher.

 Even with the loss of their best player, the party was light and comfortable. The rest of the party kept the vibe even as it began to wind down to a close. Everyone left one by one and in the end only Dean, Sam, and Crowley remained. Sam headed off to the car so Crowley and Dean could say their goodbyes. They stood outside the bar in the parking lot, watching as the rest of the team left.

 “Even with all the shit I give you, you’re still one of the best pitchers I’ve had. We would have won, I’m sure, if it weren’t for… you know.” Dean said scuffing his boot on the ground looking down at the cracks in the pavement.

 “Yes, well, nothing to do about it. And to be quite frank you're far better then everyone makes you out to be. A far better catcher than most I’ve had the misfortune of dealing with.” Crowley said with a conviction trying to catch Dean’s avoiding eyes. “Do try and find a new pitcher that will understand or you’ll never work together. And don’t let the team die by being too picky.” he reminded him.

 “All right, all right. Enough of that sappy shit. I don’t need you of all people telling me to be less picky considering what you wear to school. Suits man, really?” He said looking up and down at his wardrobe for emphasis.

 “One can never know when a possible deal might happen” he said with a smirk.

 “What are you the devil? Whatever, I guess we’ll see you around?” Dean asked looking back up to him questioningly.

 “Of course squirrel. I’ll always be happy to see you lose your games” Crowley said in good humor.

 “Nah, man didn’t you hear we got a new coach and we’re looking to win this year for a change. Too bad you’re not on the team you're gonna miss it.” Dean sighed in mock exasperation. “Gonna miss all the tail I’ma get for the success.” He joked waggling his eyebrows at him grinning mischievously.

 “Ah. Too bad I’ll miss all the sluty girls throwing themselves at you. Such a shame.” He said smirking.

 “What about you, chasing all that college girl ass?” Dean teased

“School is for learning Dean.” Crowley answered with a mock sigh of his own and shaking his head. “Well on that note I truly must be going. Have to be up in time to make it to campus on time to unpack. It has been a pleasant evening though.” he said and nodded a final goodbye and walked towards his own car.

 Dean turned and walked the other way to his own car, a 67 Chevrolet impala. The best year in his opinion. He had seen the new ones they were coming out with, they looked like domesticated father cars. Not his personal cup of tea. Coming around to the driver side he slid into the car with Sam in the passenger seat.

 “He’s right you know, Dean. It’s not your fault that the team lost last season.” Sam said giving Dean and sympathetic look.

 Dean sighed, getting tired of everyone thinking that their words and sympathy was going to magically fix everything. “Just leave me alone Sam. I don’t know how many times I have to tell everyone. I’m fine, okay. I swear, all of you are worse than mother hens.” He said starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot and getting on the road towards their house.

 Even with what a short drive it was from the Roadhouse to their home it was Dean hoped the car ride would help him rid the thoughts that were inside of his head.

 Besides, he was over it. Sorta. Dean growled quietly under his breath shaking his head as if trying to expel the thoughts from his brain. He promised himself that he wouldn’t think about that tonight. Besides, it had been a good night and he didn't need those negative feelings ruining the rest of it, no matter how little of them were left.

 He wanted to get some sleep tonight. They were trying out pitchers the next day and he wanted to be up early for that. Besides he was the one catching for them and he would have the best judgment. Well besides their new coach who also his and Sam’s guardian.

Bobby singer had taught Dean two things, one of them was how to be a better catcher for his team, and the other was how to fix cars. Bobby had singlehandedly given him a life outside of school and let’s be honest, school was Sam's life, not his. But this was his senior year of high school and he was going to attempt to make the best of it, or may he be damned to hell.


	2. Chapter1:Gay angels we have heard on high off acid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for continuing to read this. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Sweat was pouring down his back, his legs were starting to cramp up from the effort of crouching for so long. As he looked out onto the field, he felt all the eyes on him. Everyone was looking at him, disappointment evident in their faces. He was going to lose them the game. He was the reason they lost all their games. The ball came in slow but he still missed it, couldn't catch the damn thing. It deflected off the top of his glove and flew way past him. He scrambled to get up but the 3rd base runner was already almost home. His pitcher was yelling from home base “Throw the ball! Throw it Dean!” when he finally got the ball to the pitcher it was too late, the opposing team had scored. He blinked and the play started over. The pitcher on the mound ready to throw, but that ball would again bounce of his glove and the other team will score. Again. He lost the game again, and again, and again. “Throw the ball! Throw it Dean!”_

_Dean!_

_Dean!_

“Dean! For the love of, wake up!” the knocking on the door was what woke Dean up out of the dream. However, the gruff voice behind said knocking was the reason he actually got out of bed.

 Dean grumbled under his breath stubbornly about how no one in their right minds would try out for a baseball team whose tryouts where at the asscrack of dawn. Then he remembered that he in fact woke up at the asscrack of dawn to try out for a baseball team.

 Dean continued his groanings on his way to the bathroom he shared with Sam, glad to be there before the princess had to do his hair.

 He went through his normal ritual, shower, teeth, deodorant, and comb through the hair before he let his brother gain access to the bathroom. To do whatever it was he did in there for hours on end. He threw on undershirt, than his baseball jersey, and then his white baseball pants which were now a light tan due to all the dirt and dust stained on them. It would give off the appearance that he played good and hard.

 After Dean was finished getting his uniform on he hurried down the stairs to try to get a quick bite to eat before they had to leave. If he ate too late, he might get sick, if he didn't eat at all, he might not have the energy required to catch for all the pitchers that they were trying out. Bobby might decide to get a new catcher to replace him if he couldn't preform. Even if he did have a close relationship with his new coach that didn't mean he would get special privileges; he knew that. Bobby hadn't gone out and told him that but it was just sort of a mutual understanding.

 So Dean needed to get something to eat, he decided on a glass of milk and two slices of toast. One with butter and the other with jelly. Yeah that sounded good. He quickly put two slices of bread in a ancient pop up toaster and poured milk into a glass. When he was finished preparing his breakfast he sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat when Sam came bounding down the steps.

“What's for breakfast!?” Sam asked poking his head into the fridge.

 Dean sighed, abandoning his breakfast to take care of his brother. “Hold on I’ll get you something, god knows you will burn this place to the ground”  Dean answered getting out some more bread and butter for Sam. The brat could really pack away food these days and it showed in how much he had grown. The kid was growing fast, and he was only a freshmen. Grew five whole inches over the summer. Damn, soon he would be as tall as Dean at 6’1’’.  

 After five minutes he had breakfast sitting in front of his brother and sat down to eat his own meal before it was too late to eat. A few minutes later as Dean was starting his second piece of toast, Bobby came downstairs and started the coffee machine.

 "You ready for today boy?” Bobby asked getting a mug out from the top cabinet turning around to face him.

 Dean looked up from his breakfast and shrugged “Yeah I think so, do you think we will find one today?”

 “Well we gotta, we can't be a team without a decent pitcher. There has to be one in this town.”  He said and turned around to fiddle some more with the old coffee machine.

 Dean nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to finishing his food. Bobby was right anyways, there had to be one pitcher in Lawrence that was good for the team. Dean really wanted to win more than just a few games this year. Just a couple more was all he asked. Didn't need to win the whole national freakin tournament or anything. Also just thinking about the new season put Dean onto a weird mood. One of both excitement and trepidation. He was looking forward to a new year, a fresh start, but what if they fucked it up again? Or worse, what if he messed it up for the team?    

Trying to dispel these feelings, Dean focused on his breakfast again. He needed to stay focused on the team and the chance of winning, like Crowley said. Just have to have happy thoughts and feeling. Putting a smile on his face and with Sam across the table giving him a suspicious look Dean tucked back into his food. Once all the food was finished and cleared off the table they loaded their equipment into Bobby's old truck and headed for the fields behind the school after dropping Sam off at the library to be in his natural habitat; the geek.

 As Dean stepped out of the truck he took a deep breath of the clear air. As much as he hated getting up early, the morning air was always worth it. Playing baseball in the morning air was even better. Nature couldn't produce better conditions for baseball then a clear fall morning.

 As they unloaded the equipment from the back of the truck Dean looked around to see who had shown up yet. They themselves were pretty early, but the coach always has to be early.

 From what he could tell there was only one other person out on the field warming up for the tryouts. At first he thought it might have been Kevin from the dark hair, but the person was a bit too tall to be Kevin. Plus, why would the outfielder be on the mound throwing fastballs?

 “Boy, stop gaping and finish helping me unload!” Bobby grumbled at him giving Dean a dusty old duffel bag filled with his catchers gear. Bobby had gone into coach mode and was no longer his foster father, for the next few hours at least.

 Dean stole one last glance at the unknown player before lifting his bag onto his shoulder and grabbing a large bucket filled to the brim with baseballs and a few weighted balls.

 After they unloaded everything from the back of the trunk they trudged to the dugout. Dean hung up his bag on the chain link and took out his own personal equipment.

 Once again he found his eyes looking out onto the field to watch the pitcher throwing balls at the pitchers net. He noticed the pitches were going all over the place, always hitting the net but never consecutively in the same place. Dean wondered if that was intentional or not. But those thoughts were halted when he finally turned to look at the boy who was the source of the pitches.

 As he has observed further away the boy had short dark brown hair that was partially hidden under a baseball cap. Now closer up he noticed the lean muscular body and long arms that acted as almost a slingshot as he threw the ball at the net. Even from this distance he could see a small amount of sweat matting his hair down to his face. Tryouts were scheduled early in the morning and it appeared that this kid had been up even earlier to practice.   

 A pat to his shoulder brought him back to what he was actually there for. He turned and looked up at his coach who was staring out at the pitcher as well.

 “You think he’s here to try out?” Dean asked looking back out at the pitcher who was now cleaning up the balls that had pooled in front of the pitchers net.

 “I hope so, we need a reliable pitcher on our team and he seems decent enough” Bobby mused, “Well there is still a chance a better one will turn up, it’s still early.”

 Dean nodded in agreement, they needed a good pitcher but they weren't just going to take the first one that turned up to tryout.

 “Well, are you waiting for an invitation? Get out there and start warming up.” Bobby instructed walking out of the dugout and onto the field. Dean turned and noticed that a few other people from his team had shown up and had set themselves up in the dugout.

 Dean grabbed his glove and a ball from one of the buckets and ran out onto the field with Benny following behind him. Dean began to warm up with Benny by simply throwing the ball back and  forth between him.

 In between throws he would cast glances to see if the boy from before was still around. He finally spotted the boy talking to Bobby on the sidelines and then shaking his hand.

 “Brother! I know its early but stay with me!” Benny called, finally throwing the ball back to him when Dean tore his gaze away.

 “Sorry.” Dean mumbled and cursed himself for not paying attention. His other teammates had begun to gather with them pairing up and throwing balls to each other.

 Eventually Dean noticed that the boy had joined them and was warming up with Gabe who seemed to be chatting his ear off despite how early in the morning it was.

 After about ten minutes a decent amount of people had showed up, including everyone from last year’s team. At that point Bobby had called all of them in to officially start the tryouts.

 “All right! Tryouts are officially starting. For all of you both old and new I’d like to say that I may be a new coach but that don’t mean I’m gonna be easy to trick and skip practice on. Just to say this now… you show up to every practice or you will be benched until I deem you deserve to play. The only way to miss is to be dead or dying. Got it!?” Bobby yelled. He really knew how to scare the shit out of almost everyone already. Dean could see some of the freshmen there to try out already sporting terrified expressions. Almost ready to run.

 “Okay,” Bobby continued, “With that out of the way here’s how tryouts a gonna work. Everyone here will try out. Even if you were already on the team you will still have to partake in tryouts. Even the team captain. First of all we will all do the same stretches and do timed sprints on the bases. After that we will each have you take a turn at the plate to see how good you can hit. Then we’ll split of into infield, outfield, and catchers with pitchers. The person in charge of collecting data for the outfielders is the manager Meg, and the person in charge of infielder's data will be the assistant coach Ellen. Last but not least I will be in charge of the catchers and pitchers. And with that, let’s start!”  

 Dean nodded, more to himself than to anybody, and lined up with the rest of the players trying out. So far he was impressed with Bobby’s style of coaching. He seemed organized, tough, but fair. Most importantly he seemed to have some idea of what he was doing.

 And so began tryouts. Lots of stretches and then lots of running. It was an uncharacteristically cool day in august, so Dean had little to complain about. The pitcher from earlier was doing well. He was real flexible… and also really fast so that was a major plus for the team. If he and Dean got along it could be the beginning of a great battery. His skill in the batter’s box could use some work but no one was perfect. All Dean had to see was his pitching style.

 Once all the running and batting was done Bobby called them all in and told them to get into their respective groups. Dean quickly went over to home plate where the catchers and pitchers were supposed to meet. The only other tryout that was there was the dark brown haired guy he had been watching before. He gave the guy a quick once over and gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for not letting his eyes linger too long on the other boy. Wait, was he staring back at him?! Another quick glance confirmed his suspicions; this guy was watching him as if he was prey. Or was it curiosity? He couldn't tell. He couldn't hide his glances over at him while the guy was staring at him.  Had the guy figured out that he had been staring at him earlier and now was giving him a taste of his own medicine? No he couldn't have.

 Thankfully at that moment Bobby had walked up to them and saved him from those intense eyes.

 “So it’s only you two. Great, get to know your new best friend.” Dean looked over to the other guy and was met with his creepy ass stare from before. And damn, no wonder it was an intense stare, the guys eyes were an equally intense shade of blue.“Dean this is Castiel. Castiel just transferred here from out of town. Castiel this is Dean. He’s the starting catcher and team captain again this year. For now, why don't you take your positions and you’ll start with some warm up throws.”

 When Bobby finished Dean, and Casteal? Castiel? Whatever, Dean will just have to ask him later, went to their positions.

 Dean got to work quickly strapping on all his catchers gear to his body. He took one last look at the pitchers mound and was once again unnerved by the stare. Castiel was just staring at him. He wasn't playing with the ball, or looking out to see how the rest of tryouts were going, he was just watching him. A self-conscience blush rose up his neck and he quickly put his helmet over his head to cover it up.

 Dean got himself set up crouching behind the mound, finally ready. He set his catchers mitt up in the center of the strike zone and gave a nod to the pitcher. With that, he started his windup and threw the ball dead center. Dean, now that he had a closer look at the guy, could see that his form was damn near perfect. However, the ball didn't really drop like he had expected it to. It looked almost like an illusion of some sort. Dean threw the ball back and set up for another pitch.

 This time, Castiel was it? Threw a breaking ball. They went on for a few more throws but soonBobby was calling them in.

 “Alright I’m gonna leave you two here to chat while I go check on the others. Start trying to learn each other in more depth.” and with that Bobby left them.

 Dean smiled at the pitcher but all he got was a blank stare. Ookayy then. “Hey I’m Dean.” Dean said as he stuck out his hand for the guy to shake. He did shake Dean’s hand and then immediately let go and said “Yes. Hello Dean. My name is Castiel.”

 Holy deep voice Batman. This kid must’ve swallowed... gravel or something as a child. Or at least fucked puberty in the mouth. 

“Yeah… Well you pitch good.” Wow Dean, what are we in grade school again? “I mean, how many types of pitches can you throw?”

 “I can throw a fastball, slider, curve, and a forkball.” He informed him, gaze unwavering. Damn, he was going to have to be at the end of that stare the entire season. Could be worse.

 “That’s pretty good” Dean mused genuinely impressed. “What time did you get here this morning?” Dean asked.

 Castiel thought for a second, “I was here at around 5:45. I normally practice in the mornings before school so it wasn't hard to get here. Why do you ask?” He asked tilting his head slightly as if he was confused as to why Dean would ask him such a thing.

 Damn, he had been out here a good 40 minutes before he had arrived. Just to warm up? Was this guy that determined to get on the team?

 Dean shrugged “I dunno I was just wondering.” he said turning away, trying to look anywhere but that confused stare. “Well I guess we should establish what our signs are going to be. Did you have any signs from your old team that you would prefer to use?”   

 “I'm not particularly partial to any signing method. I will learn the ones this team uses.” Castiel said with what looked like a cold look to Dean. Dean was unsure if the guy was okay or not but he just continued to coolly look at him.

 “Awesome. Let’s go to the dugout to talk then.” Dean said and started to lead the way towards said dugout. He straddled one of the benches that were there. Castiel sat on the bench next to his. “Okay. So the signs we use are pretty simple, but we’ll probably have to add some since you have more pitch types then our last pitcher that graduated” Dean said as he started explaining the signs to the new pitcher. He seemed to be happy enough to learn, clearly listening to Dean talk.  

 “So you got all that?” Dean asked after he finished his instruction.

 Castiel nodded and looked out onto the field to see the rest of the players coming into the dugout to get some water and cool off.

 Bobby walked into the dugout followed by Meg and Ellen, “Okay well that’s about all I need to see from you. I will have the results up by the end of the school day. Good work everyone.” With those words bobby dismissed everyone with just enough time to shower and get changed for classes that will start soon. Luckily for Dean however he had signed up to take 1st hour off so he had extra time to stick around and help Bobby or just cool down.

 Those hopes were dashed when Bobby came up to him “Dean, I want you to use your hour off to work with Castiel. You don’t have to be catching for him because we don't need to be working you too hard, but I want you two to form some kind of bond.”

 Dean glanced behind him where Castiel was drinking water and putting away his things.

 “I didn't have to do that with my old pitcher Crowley.” Dean told him crossing his arms across his chest. Was Bobby unsure about his catching skills? Did he not think he could catch for this guy?  

 Bobby nodded “Yes well you and Crowley also knew each other beforehand. You don't have that luxury this time Dean. This isn’t a request. This is an order as your coach. This will help the team and help us win games. The team isn't going to do well if our pitcher and catcher are only on a first name basis.” He explained.

 Dean sighed and nodded in understanding “Okay fine. How do you know the guy even has first hour off? Maybe he already has other plans.”

 “He told me when he introduced himself to me. Now stop trying to get out of it and play nice with the other children Dean.” Bobby said in a tone that told Dean that this was no longer up for debate, as if it ever was, and that the conversation was now over.

 Dean turned and finished putting away the rest of his catchers gear into the dusty bag. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned his head to see none other than tall, dark, and creepy.

 “Coach informed me that you wished to see me after practice.” Castiel said calmly. So that’s what Bobby said? Whatever, he would make it work. Maybe he could figure out if this guy ever acts like a normal high school student.

 “Uh, yeah” Dean said standing up and attempted to bush some of the dirt off of his already dirty pants. “It might be good to get together to learn each other more. It would help us play together better and benefit our team.” Dean said smiling to himself for quoting Bobby and making himself seem like less of a creep.

 “Makes sense.” Cas said simply “What do you have in mind?”

 Deans smile wavered. Crap. He hadn't thought about that. That’s what he gets for trying to use someone else’s words. 

“Uh well. I didn't really have anything specific in mind to be honest. Is there something you would like to do?” Dean asked hoping that his new pitcher would dig him out of this hole he dug for himself.

“No.”

Damn it. At this rate they were going to be staring at each other for an hour until it was time to go to school. What had Bobby gotten him into?


	3. CHAPTER 2: I Hate this town, its so fucked up and none of my friends give good head.

Castiel had arrived to tryout at his new school the same time he had arrived at his old school. No one was there, but then again even at his old school no one was there either. However he had just really started warming up when the coach and a player had arrived. His last coach was hardly there, leaving it all the work to the captain to take care of. The player with the coach had immediately caught Castiel’s attention. He was about as tall as Castiel himself but had more muscle mass then he did. His uniform looked worn, his pants no longer white from all the infield dirt. If Castiel had to guess this player would be the coach’s son but they shared no similarities in appearance. Maybe he took after his mother? Or he was the captain perhaps then. They would be expected to arrive early.     

Castiel decided he didn't need to pack up just quite yet. It was still pretty early and he was going to continue to practice. Who knows if they were going to give him the time he needed to warm up anyways. So while they set themselves up in the dugout, he would continue to do what he knew best.

Soon other players had started to arrive and he decided it was time to head in. When the coach had called them together and gave his opening speech, Castiel already had formed a decent respect for the bearded man. He and the other players there to try out where sent for running then batting practice. Castiel was never confident in his swing like the others were, so he was often put into the end of the batting order when he played. The player who had arrived with Coach Bobby, who he had found out by listening to another greet him was named Dean, had a good swing. He was most definitely a power hitter. Castiel couldn't help but stare. He was very attractive. Dean excelled in almost all areas of baseball and Castiel was quite pleased to find out he was the team's starting catcher.

They moved on from running and batting to being sectioned off into field positions. Dean and Castiel were the only catcher and pitcher trying out it seemed. Coach Bobby told them to start throwing, and he had to say it was going well. He felt that their styles would mend well together, and it was going well. That is, until Dean had started to talk to him. Castiel had run into this before, catchers who were never serious. They never seemed to care about the game. Dean seemed to be all natural talent and no motivation.

 

After tryouts were called to a close, Castiel was looking forward to relaxing because this school offered a 1st hour off option to seniors who didn't need any more classes. Something his old school had not offered. However his hopes were dashed when coach Bobby told him that Dean wanted to talk to him. Coach had said something about battery bonding and walked off to put the equipment away. Castiel, with an inward sigh, walked over to Dean who was packing all his gear away.

“Coach informed me that you wished to see me after practice.” Castiel said hoping this would be over soon so he could get going, stop by the library maybe...  

“Uh, yeah” Dean responded plainly “It might be good to get together to learn each other more. It would help us play together better and benefit our team.”

  “Makes sense.” Castiel said simply “What do you have in mind?” This is pointless, Castiel thought. Why would he need to “bond” with the team to play better? They had no effect on his game. He just didn’t see the point. If Dean really thought them being friends would improve their play then he was dumber than Castiel had originally thought. He said nothing of course and kept his expression blank.

“Uh well. I didn't really have anything specific in mind to be honest. Is there something you would like to do?” Dean asked floundering with his words. Well this conversation was quickly becoming a waste of time.

“No.” he replied curtly trying to get this done.

“Ookayy. Then why don't we start out with simple stuff. Liikee… oh I know. Why did you move to Lawrence?” Dean asked looking up at Castiel from where he had to pack away his things. If someone could have asked the worst possible starting question ever this would be it. Castiel face hardened and he glared at Dean.

“I really don't think any of this is necessary Dean. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to leave.” Castiel huffed the end and walked off grabbed his stuff and walked to the school building leaving a pissed and bewildered Dean.

Why would Dean care? It was none of his business anyways. All Dean needed to know about him was how he pitched. They certainly didn't need to share back stories.

Castiel huffed as he set his stuff down on a table in the library. The only thing good about this morning was the fact that he had performed well.

If there was one thing he could say about Dean was that at least he was able to catch his pitches. And maybe that he wasn't as much of an eyesore as he could have been.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

So far Lawrence high school lived up to all of Castiels expectations. They only offered four AP classes. Only one of which he was taking and that being AP chemistry. The others weren't even running because no one had signed up for them. The counselor had told him when he asked why he was put into regular math and English.

He had a few classes with some of the other players from tryouts; however the one class that he might like, besides AP chemistry, had Dean Winchester in it. The class was automachanices. Castiel had taken the class because he was always interested in engineering. He also thought he lucked out when Coach Bobby turned out to be the teacher of this class. All this was unfruitful hope when Dean walked through the door, followed by a few of what could be assumed to be friends.

He completely ignored Dean, however, when assigned seats were given, coach put him and Dean right next to each other at a table. In front of them was a kid named Ash. Castiel recognized him from tryouts from the way he styled his hair. He wore a flannel with its sleeves ripped off. He also smelled distastefully like beer. Next to Ash was a blond girl named Jo.

She seemed like enough of a nice girl. She also didn't seem to be that close to Dean from what he could tell in the minute that she was in class. It would do him well to make an acquaintance that could help him with some of his questions.

“Hello, I’m Castiel.” He said politely.

Her immediate response was to throw her head back in a fit of laughter. “You’re Castiel?” She asked in between giggles.

“Jo! Zip it!” Dean snapped next to him. So they were close. Or at least the casual way Dean spoke to her would suggest. Or maybe Dean was really just that intolerant. That still didn't explain why she reacted the way she did.

The bell rang then and class started before he could question the odd behavior.

Just like on the ball field, Bobby Singer was excellent at giving instruction. Even though it was just the first day and that meant he wasn't actually learning anything. Still, it was encouraging to have a good teacher in a subject that he didn't know much about. Yet.

He observed the way Dean acted with the rest of his friends. He seemed to have no reservations and shamelessly flirted with what few girls were in this class.

Castiel decided he wasn't going to pay much mind to his catcher other then when he was on the receiving end of his pitches. It would be better that way. By doing that, he could pitch for a season, finish getting his diploma, and be on his way to college. With hopefully less troubles then he encountered last season.

Castiel shook those thoughts from his head and looked up at the clock. It was almost time for school to be let out. Finally. He would be free from having to put up with Dean Winchester.

He wasn't worried about not making the team anymore. He was the only pitcher that tried out. They would be foolish to not accept him. Unless they had someone else. No, they didn't. If they did Dean wouldn't have come up to him with the idiotic notion of “team bonding”. No, he would still check though, it wouldn't hurt to see who else had made the team. Even if he didn't really know anyone yet.

The bell finally rang and Castiel gathered up his belongings. Trying to avoid any eye contact with his table mate. He didn't want to talk to Dean anymore then he had to. If he only had to talk to him while playing then it was a job well done by his standards. Castiel left the room and headed straight for the locker rooms on the other side of the school. However Dean was heading in the same direction and called out to him in the hall. Castiel didn't want to run, but it was tempting. Eventually Dean caught up.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were interested in cars?” Dean said with that trademark sleazy smile that he used on the girls to get them to like him. Ugh. So annoying.

“This school offers little in classes that interest me. This was a last resort.” Castiel said with a glare sent Deans way. After he said this Dean grabbed his arm to make him stop.

“Okay I don't know what your problem with me is, but can you stop being a dick and try to be a team player!?” Dean hissed in his face. Up this close Castiel could see the color of Deans eyes. A rare green. Dean was very attractive if only he could shut up.

“I don't see why me being ‘dick’ will hinder your playing. Are you really that awful of a player where you need everyone to be nice to you to make you feel like you did a good job?”

“Oh my god! Can't you just try!?” Now dean was pissed. His face red and eyes intense.

“I don't see a point.” Castiel retracted his arm from Deans hold and walked off to the locker rooms to get ready for after school practice. Once again leaving a pissed and bewildered Dean.

\------------------------------------

“Alright those of you here are the one that show the most skill and potential in this game. I want you all to know that making the choices I did was hard. I also want all of you to improve. There’s no way for any of you to be a perfect player, but with time and motivation I think we can be the perfect team.” coach Bobby said at the start of practice to get everyone motivated and ready to play. Most of the after school consisted of endurance training. Getting everyone back in shape from their summer off. Then they did batting practice to once again be split off into positions. Dean and Castiel were once again throwing the ball back and forth.

Castiel could tell that Dean was still angry from the amount of force he put behind his throws. Was he really that delicate? One thing and suddenly Castiel was the one to take all that anger? If he had to deal with this all season then they would lose all their games. He had to make amends get dean to understand that they didn't need to be friends to play well together. However, before he could do so coach called an end to practice. He’ll just have to do it after then.

Once he had everything packed and was ready to go he looked over to Dean who was talking to coach. Then coach called them all in one last time to talk to them.

“Well I’d say that was a pretty good practice to start of the year. There’s just one thing I wanted to tell you guys before y’all headed out. In a few weeks we’ll be headed to a training camp. My buddy Rufus owns a small house and a field. It’s for a week and you’ll get to miss class but you’ll still have to make up the work. We will be working hard while we’re there; it ain't no vacation. There's no missing camp so let your teachers know.”

Coach finished and dismissed them. Castiel was not looking forward to this camp. For one thing he would be missing school and another he was not all that interested in spending a whole week with his new team. Dean was one thing but these people seemed to be far too care free to really be considered good players. Gabriel, for example, had already pulled three pranks on just Kevin the center outfielder alone. None of them seemed fit to play a real game. Spending a week with them is going to hell.         

As Castiel turned to pack up his stuff he came face to face with Dean for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Castiel quickly trained his face with indifference coupled with slight annoyance. This seemed be the perfect equation to rile Dean up a bit.

“Look, we need to talk.” Dean said a determined unwavering look in his eyes.

Castiel wanted to speak with him anyways so he guessed that this just saved him the trouble of having to initiate the conversation himself.

“Very well. I will speak with you after I pack up my equipment.” Castiel told him finally and turned to do just that.

Castiel tried not to let himself go too slow with putting his belongings away, however, he couldn't help it with the knowledge of the conversation he would have to be a participant in after he was finished. Okay Novak, time to get on with it and get it over with.

After everything was neatly put away into his bag, or as neatly as you can put things away in a baseball bag, Castiel turned to find Dean waiting for him at the exit of the dugout. His bag was already slung over his shoulder, and he was giving a very pointed, and unnecessary, look Castiel’s way.

Castiel didn't let the gaze appear to bother him as he walked up to Dean and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what he wanted.

This action only seemed to piss Dean off even more.

“Okay, for real, what have I done to make you hate me?” Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. Well, at least they were getting right to the point. He could appreciate that.

“I don’t hate you Dean. I find you irritating! I can tell already you're not trying. You don't seem motivated and you keep slacking!” Castiel explained in the most exasperated voice he could manage. Really why did it matter how they felt about each other? Castiel didn't understand why Dean tried at this more than his ball play.

When Castiel was finished saying what he thought, he was surprised by the look on Dean's face. It was pure anger, and if Castiel was being more observant he might have seen the hurt and pain barely evident in his eyes.

“You know what!? FUCK YOU! I don’t need this shit. Do what you fucking want, see if I care! Hate me, be ‘irritated’ by me, whatever! I couldn’t give less of a fuck!” Dean rather forcefully grabbed his stuff shoving Castiel's shoulder and stormed off the field.

‘Well that went well’ Castiel thought to himself. What had he said that made Dean blow up like that? He wanted to know what the problem was the Castiel had with Dean. That’s what he asked anyways. And Castiel had told him. What more could he want? Luckily there was no one on the field at the time of Deans….episode so Castiel had managed to avoid the questions others would ask.

He quickly grabbed his bag and headed for his car. With dean extremely pissed at him and a team full of idiots Castiel was not looking up to training camp in a few weeks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? Comments concerns? Advice? Shoot me a comment. Ask me anything.


	4. chapter 3: I'm sure it'll come to me like a dick to the face

As Castiel, the prick, walked away from the field Dean sat there confused about what he said that would set the pitcher off. He was seething. ‘Who the fuck did that guy think he was!? What a dick! Gezz he didn't need to storm off like that.’

Dean picked up his things in the wake of the failed bonding exercise and walked into the school heading for the locker rooms. He changed quickly out of his uniform, throwing in things into a corner and sulking to the shower area.

The first hour off was really coming in handy. There was no need to rush his time in the shower. Now that he had time to think Dean thought about his conversation with his new pitcher. Dean could be understanding. Something he said must have obliviously upset the guy. Maybe he didn't like talking about his old school… maybe he was bullied or something, but he didn't seem like the type to just roll over and take that shit. Dean just couldn’t figure it out.

He turned off the shower, being done washing all the sweat and dirt off. As he got dressed he still was trying to understand what got Castiel so angry. Even if Dean had said something wrong, how could he have known it was wrong? He had known the guy for what? 5 minutes. Forgive him if he didn't know this guys tragic back-story. The guy should have still stayed so that they could have gotten to know each other like Bobby had asked.

Dean sighed deeply as if to expel the whole experience from his body and mind. Maybe this afternoon would be better. He would try to talk to Castiel at the after school practice. Or maybe they would have a class together. He could try and be friends.

Once fully dressed, Dean exited the locker room and found that he had nothing to do what with having first hour off. He would go visit Sam in the library since he had study hall first hour, but that would mean that he would have to go to the library, and that was just a solid no on that happening. Sooo… Dean had nothing to do and there was still 10 minutes left in the hour. Thus with nothing to do Dean sat down on one of the benches outside the locker room and pulled out his phone. He was just staying here for gym class next hour anyways.

He wasted the next 10 minutes playing games on his phone.

Waiting on his bench he saw Jo coming.

“Soooo, how’s the team looking this year?” She asked him

“Well, as a whole, it looks pretty damn good. Tryouts were pretty strong as far as I could tell, and I know Bobby’s only going to let through the best.” Dean told her. “And we found a pitcher.” He added with less enthusiasm.

“Yeah? Is he any good?”

“He is. I mean if only he wasn't such a dick.”

“Does everyone you talk to hate you or is it your face?” she asked shaking her head in disapproval.

“I like to think it’s the desire everyone feels towards me that makes them frustrated and then mad cause of it.” Dean grinned, feeling proud of his comeback.

“Oh yeah I’m sure that’s it. You’re a real charmer.” Jo drawled acting like a girl who was truly charmed by Dean.   

“I don’t even have to try.” Dean smirked putting his hands behind his head in bravado.

“Yeah ok, I’m sure.” She said rolling her eyes “So tell me about this dick pitcher.” Even as she said it Dean’s expression darkened and he growled.

“Don’t even get me started. First of all he was staring at me all practice and then when we finally got to talking about signs he gave me the cold shoulder. Oh and by the end Bobby made us do ‘bonding’.” Dean even added the air quotes to really drive home the message to Jo. As well as exempting the part where Dean was doing an equal amount of staring. “And you know I was just trying to be a nice guy asking about his old school and he just cut me off and walked off in a storm. I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure Dean” the reply was dripping with sarcasm “What’s the name of your new wondrous pitcher?”

“Something weird… Castiel or something like that. Real weird.”

Jo huffed in response. She knew that she shouldn't find this funny but it really was. Everyone liked Dean. He had the looks and the charm, but sometimes he really put his foot in his big mouth. Jo surmised the reason the pitcher was staring at Dean early on in this conversation, but she probably wouldn't know for sure until she saw this “Castiel” guy. It would be hilarious if she was right.

“Well I need to change so I gotta go, unless you would like to join me in the women’s locker room.” She said giving him a teasing grin.

“As appealing as that sounds, that would run the risk of seeing you half naked. I don’t feel like being scared for life today anymore then I have to.” He answered, giving her a condescending pat on the shoulder.

Once again Jo rolled her eye but decided to ignore the comment for now. She’d get him back by beating his ass in whatever sport or game they were playing anyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been wrong about after school practice being even remotely better. The asshole had managed to become even more of an asshole and piss Dean off even more than before. Dean had hoped that maybe Castiel would have calmed down from his last outburst.

He should have known from the first time he had caught the guy staring at him that he would be weird. And then from the first time that he was an asshole that he was, well, an asshole.

Dean was about ready to pull out his hair and take a sledgehammer to the nearest car. Not baby of course, but maybe Castiel’s car. Yeah. That sounded good.

How could one guy be that much of a douche bag to someone you just met? Dean had done nothing intentionally wrong but the guy seemed to have no grace for him. Whatever. Dean didn't need him anyways

Fuck. No wait. He did. Well, he didn't need his approval anyways.

Dean had gotten home and all he could think about was how he could salvage this year with such an asshole for a pitcher. He supposed he could always just ignore Castiel except during games and practice. It sounded like a good idea, but dean knew that if he didn't somehow “bond” with this pitcher Bobby would be up his ass about it. It was a god damn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.

“Dean! Stop making faces at the TV. Its weirding me out.”  

Dean looked up from his brooding and turned to his brother “Sorry. It’s just that god damn new pitcher we got on our team.” he grumbled, slouching back in his seat.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and smirked, “Aw is someone not playing nice with the other children?”

“No, he’s not.” Dean huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and looking forward at the TV.

“Yeah whatever Dean. What did your big mouth say this time?”

“That’s just it! I didn't say a damn thing to the guy and he hates me!” It was the truth. Some people would even consider all of his interactions with Castiel to be quite friendly. At least on Deans end of the conversation. He should be grateful that his catcher wants to get to know him and work with him. What a douche.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV, “Uh huh, sure Dean.”

“It’s true!” he yelled sitting up in his seat and throwing his arms up in exasperation. “All said to the guy was that we should get to know each other so we can play better. Then I asked him about why he moved to Lawrence and he went into dick mode and basically shoved my efforts at being nice in my face!”

“Maybe it’s a touchy subject Dean. He might not like to talk about that.” Sam responded slowly, sounding bored of his brother’s problems. They were interfering with his tv time anyways.

“Yeah well, even if that is true, how the hell am I supposed to know what he is and isn't going to be butt hurt about?” Dean complained going back to his slouching position on the couch and re-crossing his arms.

“Dean.” Sam said, the annoyance becoming evident in his tone. “That’s not your call to make. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Now stop complaining just because someone hasn't fallen in love with you at first sight.”

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

“Whatever. Maybe you’re right, I doubt it though.” Dean said getting up before Sam could get another word on the subject in. It seemed like his brother was done with the conversation anyways.

Dean walked into the kitchen, ready for dinner or at least a snack before dinner. Bobby was sitting at the table looking over some papers. Whether they were for the team or for his class Dean couldn't tell.

Dean opened the fridge when he heard Bobby finally acknowledge his presence behind him.

“What do you think of the new team? Pitcher especially?”

Dean’s shoulders sagged; though he hopped his coach wouldn't see. God, what was with everyone and wanting to know about this new pitcher? Sure he was new to the school but it’s not like he was all that special.

“I think the team looks great.” He said trying to hide his annoyance with the question and ultimately failing. “Pitcher is good too.” He added quickly, hoping that would be the end of the conversation about it.

“Boy did I not tell you to get along with him? How hard is it to not get on someone's bad side?” giving Dean a look Bobby basically growled at him.

“I didn't say anything about the pitcher besides that he’s good!” Dean argued back to try and clear his name.

“Well your tone sure as hell was implying that you didn't like him.”  

“Well it’s not like I didn't try. The guy wasn't into the ‘team bonding’” Dean defended. He wasn't sure why he was getting so defensive with Bobby. He didn't do anything wrong anyways. He had no reason to feel bad for what had happened today.

Bobby sighed; he knew that Dean needed to get along with Castiel but the kid came in with troubles. Bobby had looked up all the new members’ records to keep an eye out for any real troublemakers. Castiel may have had trouble in the past, but he was a good kid. Dean just needed to see past the front Castiel had put up, and see the great pitcher he was beyond the technique.

“Just try to get along. A pitcher and catcher need to be in sync on and off the field. One _will_ affect the other and there’s no way around it.”

Dean sighed now and with those wise words from Bobby, he went to his room to be at peace with his hate for his new pitcher.  

He also thought about training camp coming up. Except for Castiel, Dean was pretty stoked about it. Over the years of going it was always fun hanging out with the guys and stuff. Even last year was fun.

Dean was a little worried, however, when it came to Castiel. He would try his best to get Castiel to get along with the others, but had a feeling that he would just rub them the wrong way.

Dean groaned and collapsed onto his bed in a heap, suddenly to tired to remove his clothes. He would find the motivation when it became a problem.

What had he done in a past life to deserve such an annoyance? Honestly? This was senior year. It was suppose to be his time to shine, and now this. Fuck it. He’ll make it work. Pitcher be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth installment. I expect updates to be sparse from now on. I had all this already written, but now I'm writing new stuff and that could take me some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reader for making it this far! Your prize...! nothing! Congrats you have wasted some time.   
> On a serious note I apologize for my sense of humor. It will be prevalent throughout this story. Also the chapter titles will all be pretty different... they are not meant to offend anyone. I will also mention that the overall title of this work is only temporary and will hopefully be changed as the story moves along.


End file.
